1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar heating systems forming an integral portion of a building, and more particularly to an unusually advantageous solar heating system in which heat is collected and supplied to an integral storage reservoir including a fluid storage medium, the heat being collected by absorbtion of solar energy utilizing a greenhouse effect, and selectively withdrawn from the storage reservoir and/or from the absorber, by means of internal channels through which air may be selectively conducted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ever expanding awareness of the need for greater utilization of solar energy has given rise to a great many systems towards this end. The difficulties and drawbacks of the systems employed to utilize solar energy are not always apparent. For instance, in the so-called active systems, cost is currently an almost overwhelming deterrent. Typical of such multicomponent systems are those utilizing flat plate collectors, usually roof mounted, with fluid (either water or air) circulating systems to mechanically transfer heat from the flat plate collectors to a remote heat storage system, typically a large pile of rocks in the basement. Alternatively, a large tank of water or utectic salts may be employed. Such active systems employ heat storage means which are operated contrary to certain natural tendencies in that heat is collected on the roof and the heated fluid must be moved downward to storage. This necessitates substantial additional equipment and energy to mechanically transmit the heat against this natural thermo siphon flow. Also, the flat plate collectors generally must be supported by the roof or other structural members in the building. Extensive plumbing between the remote heat storage and the collector is required. Once heat is in the storage area, of course, further ducting is required to transmit the heat to the volumes where it is employed.
Other solar energy systems are of the so-called passive designs which are most typically represented by the Trombe Wall. The Trombe system utilizes a wall of thick masonary construction which is faced with glass or other radiant energy transmitting material spaced from the wall to accomplish a greenhouse effect. During the day, solar energy is absorbed and transmitted into the wall by conduction into the masonary. Heat is withdrawn from the wall primarily by convection with air flowing from within the building to the space between the outer surface of the wall and the transparent facing and then again into the structure from the top of the wall. A secondary heating mechanism involves radiant energy from the inner surface of the heated wall. While the Trombe system is most economical in that the masonary wall is usually a structural member of the building it serves, the drawbacks involve rather rapid loss of heat from the outer surface of the wall through cooling of the transparent panels by radiation at night. Heated air flows in contact with the cooled inner surface of the transparent panel. Also, when the interior of the building is warm, the Trombe Wall tends to overheat the building by radiating heat from the inner surface of the wall.